xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 209
Chapter Captions To the place you cannot go, '' ''even if you want to go. Plot ﻿ Kohane is visiting Watanuki and he is bringing her tea when the phone rings. It's Himawari who is calling to thank Watanuki for the chrysanthemum wine that he gave her on september 9th (the wine that he made in Chapter 208). It is revealed here that Himawari had married a business man four years ago. She continues to tell Watanuki that her husband had come back from a business trip yesterday and that he drank all of the wine when he arrived home. Watanuki tells her that he's happy that her husband enjoyed it and before their conversation ends, Himawari tells Watanuki that when Shizuka was dropping the wine off at her house, Kohane had come with him. She told him that Kohane had always been pretty but that she had grown to be extremely beautiful. Watanuki tells Himawari that he agrees with her and tells her that he must go because he has visitors. Watanuki brings Kohane the tea but while she is recieveing it, she catches him staring at her and when she asks him why, he just tells her that she is extremely beautiful. The two then continue on doing what they were doing before; Watanuki had been giving her some kimonos and telling her how to wear them. When Watanuki finishes explaining how to wear the kimonos, Kohane asks him if he is sure he wants to give them to her. Watanuki smiles and tells her that he inherited the kimonos at the same time that he inherited the shop and Kohane points out that they were Yuko Ichihara's kimonos. After she says this, Watanuki walks up to Kohane and takes her and while he tells her that he is sure that he wants to give them to her. His expression is sad and hurt and he is no longer smiling. After Kohane has left the shop, Shizuka enters and gives Mokona wine. It is a fine and expensive wine and he later tells Watanuki that the wine is payment for a wish. Watanuki asks Shizuka what his wish it and Shizuka reveales that it is not his wish, it is the wish of a professor of folkore at the university. The professor had discovered a wooden box wrapped in cloth with a spiritual entity inside. The professor had paid the wine as a price for asking Watanuki to discover what kind of spiritual entity it was. Watanuki then decides to open the box to grant the wish. Once the box is opened, Watanuki is in the yard of the shop and he notices that Shizuka has dissapeared. Also the garden is decorated with large ribbons and banners, hanging down from the sky. In front of him, is the spiritual entity which takes the form of what appears to be a (approx.) ten year old girl. The girl says hello to Watanuki and asks him who he is. Watanuki responds with his name but the girl says that this is not his real name, it is only a fake name that Watanuki has taken on. Watanuki soon dismisses this topic and continues to tell the spirit that she is a spirit in a box and that the box is in the possession of a professor who would like to know that kind of spirit entity she is. The spirit seems quite shocked about this and Watanuki assures her that from what he has heard, the professor seems to be a good person. The girl then looks at Watanuki and smiles micheviously and asks him an improtant question. The questtion may vary depending on the translation so there are a couple of different variations of the question. One is: "What kind of spiritual entity do you think I am?" While in different translations it may appear as: "Very well, then I guess I have to show you what spiritual entity I am, won't I?" ������ Characters that appear in this chapter *Kimihiro Watanuki *Kohane Tsuyuri *Himawari Kunogi *Mokona Modoki, Larg Category:Manga Chapters Category:XxxHOLiC Rou